


Para Tí

by Pieri_Ale



Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures
Genre: M/M, Secuestro, Tony Stark Bingo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: Tony es secuestrado..otra vez
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Para Tí

Tony no podía creer su suerte.

Había estado acompañando a Pepper todo el día por haber perdido una tonta apuesta. Y cuando creyó que el horror de las compras forzosas había acabado…

¡Fue secuestrado!

Otra vez.

Y el monologo del villano eran tan trillado.

“Vamos a pedir un rescate”

“Nos construirás un arma y te dejaremos ir”

“Si no haces lo que ordenamos, te mataremos”

Blah, blah, blah.

No era nada que Tony no hubiera escuchado antes.

Así que ahí estaba, en esa horriblemente oscura habitación, sentado en esa silla de madera y atado con esas cuestionables cuerdas húmedas. Esperaba que estuvieran húmedas por la sangre de victimas anteriores en lugar de otro tipo de fluidos…

Seria asqueroso si alguien hubiera vomitado sobre esa cuerda.

La única puerta de la habitación se abrió lanzando un haz de luz blanca.

**—¡Tráiganlo!**

Dos enormes matones entraron la habitación y jalaron a Tony con todo y silla. Lo arrastraron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a otra habitación completamente iluminada. Lo colocaron en el medio y salieron de la habitación dejando solo a un hombre vestido con una extraña túnica.

**—Parece ser que su compañía se niega a pagar rescate alguno por usted—** gruñe el hombre bajando su capucha revelando facciones grotescas y una gran barba que le daba un aspecto aún más salvaje **—todos habrían pensado que el gran Howard Stark dejaría estipulaciones para que siempre pusieran a su hijo por encima de todo**

**—Si mira, Obie no va a pagar ni un centavo por mí—** explica Tony tranquilamente **—Políticas de la empresa, probablemente debiste tratar de secuestrarme cuando papá aún estaba vivo, él seguro te hubiera pagado el rescate**

**—Eso hubiera funcionado si realmente quisiera el dinero**

**—eh…tus secuaces me han estado preguntando por dinero e inventos—** comento Tony **—No sé qué otra cosa podrías haber querido…**

**—Los anillos—** gruño cortando la frase del joven Stark **—quiero los anillos de Makluan y sé que sabes dónde están**

**—Esos anillos no son un juego…**

**—¡Sé que no lo son!—** grito **—Aquí el único niño que no sabe nada eres tú. ¡Dime donde están!**

**—¿Cómo te enteraste de los anillos?**

**—¡ja!—** se rio el hombre mirándolo con malicia **—Deberías tener más cuidado de con quién te juntas Stark. La traición siempre viene del lugar más cercano y menos esperado.**

Por unos segundos el cerebro de Tony se desconectó. Solo había una persona cercana a él que al traicionarlo lo destruiría.

**—Te refieres…**

**—Si Stark, eres un genio. No es difícil darte de cuenta de quien hablo**

Pero eso no podía ser. Conocía a Rhodey, eran los mejores amigos. Iban a clases juntos, salvaban al mundo.

Rhodey simplemente no podía traicionarlo.

**—¡Mientes!**

**—La verdad duele Stark—** se burló el hombre **—Eso es lo que pasa cuando confías en las personas incorrectas**

Tony reprime un gruñido. Si tan solo pudiera activar su traje, podría derrotar a ese idiota y volar donde Rhodey a pedir explicaciones.

Pero Tony no tuvo necesidad de hacer nada.

El techo de la habitación se rompe dejando de una armadura negra con plateado baje por ella.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Un rayo propulsor sale disparado hacia el secuestrador enviándolo a volar. Acto seguido, War Machine rompe las cuerdas que ataban a Tony y sale volando con el genio en sus brazos.

Aterrizan en el techo de la escuela.

**—¿Estás bien Tony?—** consulta Rhodey saliendo de la armadura

**—Ese hombre me pidió los anillos de Makluan…**

**—¿Qué?—** exclama sorprendido el moreno **—¿Cómo se enteró de ellos?**

**—Dijo que alguien cercano a mí se lo había contado**

**—¡Pepper nos ha traicionado!**

**—¿Pepper? ¡No! ¡Hablaba de ti!**

**—¿Qué?—** se exalta Rhodey **—Tony yo nunca te traicionaría, primero muerto que lastimarte. Tú lo sabes**

Tony lo sabía, Rhodey no lo traicionaría de esa forma, pero…el miedo seguía ahí.

**—Te creo Rhodey—** musita mirando los marrones ojos del moreno

Rhodey sonríe y abraza al genio. Sabe de los problemas de confianza de Tony y lo inestable que ha estado desde la muerte de su padre.

Pero Rhodey iba a estar ahí para recordarle al joven Stark que no estaba solo.

Que siempre lo tendría a su lado.

Porque como dijo Rhodey, primero muerto antes que lastimarlo.


End file.
